Two Hearts Yearning
by osnapitzaGLEEK
Summary: Rebecca and Simon argue constantly, but when it comes down to it, what's really going on in each of their minds...more importantly, their hearts! :  Rebecca/Simon R&R! rated T for later chapters
1. A Pondering Thought

A/N: Wow, so my FIRST STORY for Combat Hospital….wish me luck! Haven't missed an episode yet, so I'm hoping I can live up the characters standards, but also add my own little twist. Let me know what you think! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Combat Hospital or its characters….if I did, this relationship would have blossomed even sooner….even though it did happen pretty quickly.

Darkness enveloped her. Silence filled the air she breathed. An empty room had become her home. And yet, somehow, she felt suffocated, unable to breath. She felt as if one single movement would cause her life to come crashing down around her.

Rebecca rolled over in her bunk, trying to find a comfortable position against the hardened mattress beneath her petite frame. After wrestling for several minutes, she gave up, rolling herself on to her back. She stared into the darkness, letting her thoughts consume her.

'_Rebecca, what you did today was right, but the way you went about it was all wrong.' _Colonel Marks' voice echoed angrily in her mind.

'_I didn't know you had it in you, Gordon. Way to go! Hope he doesn't punish you too hard!' _Captain Bobby Trang's deep voice played once or twice through. Him being one of her best friends, what he thought was important. She had to convince herself that there was no hidden message in what he had said. In the end, she was lucky enough to find nothing.

But then one more person's response crossed her mind. Of all people, he was the last one she thought of as she tried to fall back asleep. Lying back down, she let her eyes flutter shut as the past took over and she heard his voice clearly.

'_What were you thinking, defying his orders like that? You're one hell of a woman!' _ His voice seemed louder than the rest. It was the one voice she couldn't release herself from. It was the voice of a man she had come to fall in love with. That sexy, accented voice belonged to none other than Doctor Simon Hill.


	2. Out For A Run

A/N: Glad to see that people caught on to the first chapter! Remember to review if you'd like to see updates! :D Let's me know you're still interested.

Disclaimer: Combat Hospital is not mine! Neither are the characters.

A buzzing vibration woke Rebecca from her restless sleep. Slapping her hand down on the nightstand next to her bed, she searched around for the noisy source, and upon finding it, pressed the 'off' button.

Groaning, she rolled over on her side and swung her legs over the edge. She paused in her current position for a moment while she let her eyes adjust to the darkness that had still surrounded her, due to the early hours. Finally feeling somewhat awake, she got up the rest of the way, tip toeing across the warm, wooden floor to the bathroom.

Flipping the light switch upwards, the fluorescent tubes kicked on with a buzz. Rebecca looked at her reflection, not satisfied with what she was being shown. Dark circles had formed under her eyes, her hair frizzed in all different directions, and overall, she just looked worn out.

Rebecca reached into the shower and turned the knob on to warm temperature. She stripped down slowly, feeling too tired to be in a rush. Stepping into the shower, she let the water run over her body for a lengthy time before finally washing her hair and body. Once finished and feeling a little bit refreshed, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel.

Walking back in the direction of her bunk, she checked on her roommate, also her friend, Major Grace Pedersen. Major Pedersen was sound asleep, completely covered by the blankets she had been provided upon her arrival. Rebecca laughed silently at the sight of someone so powerful while awake look so innocent while asleep. Taking one last glance, she continued on her journey back to her bunk.

In the process of passing the main door, Rebecca stopped, thinking she heard a light tapping noise coming from the outside. Only seconds later, her thoughts were confirmed. Another set of taps echoed through the hard wood door. Pulling her towel a bit tighter around her body, Rebecca undid the lock the cracked the door.

There before her stood the man that was causing her heart to ache, her body to stress, and her mind to be constantly restless. Yet, she found herself composed and calm, even in her current state of being covered in nothing more than a thin towel. Keeping her voice plain, she asked, "Yes, Simon?"

"Hey love. I was up, due to hellish reasons, and was about to go for a run. I saw your light on through your curtain and thought maybe you'd care to join me?" Simon's sexy accented voice questioned her as his eyes glanced her up and down a few times.

"Well," Rebecca slipped behind her door a bit more, "If you wait like thirty seconds, sure."

Simon nodded, "I'll wait right here."

Rebecca smiled through closed lips and shut the door. _Did I just say yes to him? Oh God!_ She walked quickly to her dresser, grabbed a pink and black sports bra, pink panties, white socks, and opening a separate drawer, grabbed black yoga pants and a pink tank top. Rushing back to the bathroom, she dropped her towel and slipped into her running outfit.

Moving on to her hair, she ran her fingers through it a few times and then tossed it into a high pony tail. Taking one more glance at her reflection, Rebecca flipped the light switch off and grabbed her shoes on her way out the door. Shutting it lightly, she turned around and took a step, almost falling over Simon. He caught her by the arm as her body went forward.

"What the hell, Simon!" Rebecca caught her balance again, pulling her arm slowly back to her side. Even after he had let go, she still felt his touch.

"What? You're the one who wasn't looking! Get your shoes on and let's go!"

Rebecca's head shook from side to side as she sat down on her stairs and slipped her feet into her shoes. As she began tying her right show, she saw another pair of hands reach down for her right show laces. Looking up, she saw Simon kneeling down, helping her out.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Helping you. You're slow."

Rebecca pushed his hands off of her laces, "Shut up, I am not!"

Finally back up on her feet, Rebecca looked to Simon, "Lead the way."

"After you, Ms. Gordon," Simon held his arm out.

Rebecca nodded and took off running, leaving Simon standing there. Not too long after, though, he was right beside her again. The two ran all over the base camp, keeping pace with each other. When Rebecca would pull ahead, Simon would only try harder. However, when Simon would pull ahead, Rebecca would find an alternative route and soon be in front of him again. Rebecca was a competitive runner and would find anyway to outrun someone.

Simone laughed as he passed her once again and out of the corner of his eye, watched as she cut in between a building and a car and disappeared from his sight. Within seconds she was back in front of him, a good distance from where he was. He didn't know how she did it, but he appreciated the sight he saw.

As they rounded the last turn of their run, Rebecca broke the silence. "So, why did you sleep _hellish_ly?" she put quotes around the word he had used to describe his night.

"Oh, uh…" Simon glanced at her then kept his focus on the buildings and vehicles, "I was just thinking…" _about you… _"thinking about…uh…my job and my brother…"

"Have you gotten any more tapes?" Rebecca asked, turning her head to look at her. Her pacing had slowed down a bit as she tried to regain her breath.

Simon slowed with her, gaining the courage to look back at her, "Nah, nothing for the last month." _But that's not something I really care about at the moment._

Rebecca slowed down even more, finally just stopping. She grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him in between two housing units. Hunching over, she moved quickly through and stood straight when she reached the otherside. She now found herself standing outside Simon's housing unit. Turning around, she spoke, "Let's go inside and talk."

Simon looked down to his hand, which was still currently being grasped by Rebecca's small, soft hand. Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes, seeing them pleading with him. He knew he couldn't say no, and so, reaching into his shorts pocket, he pulled out his key and pulled her up the stairs.

Unlocking his door, he pulled her forward gently, sending her inside first. Looking around, he took a deep breath and then followed behind her.

_This is going to be interesting._

A/N: Uh oh, what's going to go down? What does Simon have in mind? Will Rebecca fall for his sob story charm? Review and you'll find out soon enough!


	3. Thoughts Pour Out

A/N: .GOODNESS! Did you watch the finale? What were your thoughts? I was super stoked! Review or PM me and let me know your thoughts! I'd love to converse with my readers! Anyways, thanks to all that have read and to those of you that leave reviews; a warm, special thank you from the bottom of my heart! You're the reason I keep writing! Also, thanks to all those that have marked this as a favorite or have put it on their alerts! :D You all rock! On to chapter 3!

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, as usual, and neither is the show.

Rebecca stepped to the side, letting Simon all the way in. She watched as he flipped on the light and walked further into the room, leaving his shoes behind at the door. Mimicking his movement, she bent down and untied her tennis shoes, sliding her feet out of them one at a time. Standing upright, she moved further into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She looked up to Simon who was currently facing away from her.

"So…" she tried to break the silence that was threatening to strangle the pair.

"So, what?" Simon turned and faced her, running a hand through his short, brownish-blonde locks.

"So…what's causing you so much stress with your job?" She asked, thinking that she'd leave the brother matter for later. It was a personal issue and she didn't want to push him away by forcing him to talk about it.

"What?" Simon's tone filled with confusion, but he spoke almost as soon as he had quit, "Right, uh, it's just that…" _Think you idiot, think! _"All these surgeries…saving people that try and kill us for a living…it's just ludacris." _Sure, that sounds believable._

"Well, yes, it is, but we don't really have a choice…do we?" Rebecca looked to her hands as they fumbled with themselves. She had fought with this feeling long before ever speaking with Simon about it. It almost felt good knowing she wasn't alone.

"Don't we? I mean, we're the ones that control how we fix the person…" Simon turned his back to her once more, squatting down in front of the nightstand next to his bed. Opening the door, he pulled out a large bottle of Vodka.

Rebecca leaned over onto her side, pulling the alcoholic beverage from his hands, "Ok, one, you don't need this. Two, yes, we are the ones in control most of the time, and I guess, in reality, we could do something wrong on purpose to end their life, but we became doctors to save lives, no matter what, correct?"

Simon stood and sat next to Rebecca on the bed, looking directly into her eyes, "I'm beginning to wonder why I chose this career…"

"Because you're an amazing guy who has the talent and heart to save the lives of people…that's why you chose this career." Rebecca set the vodka down on the floor between her feet, out of reach of the man who desperately wanted to escape his feelings.

Simon's lips formed a small smile, "Thanks, Rebecca. But what about you? What makes you forget those feelings?"

"Which feelings?" she asked, pressing her hands into the mattress behind her and rocking her weight back and forth.

"The feelings of wanting to kill those who harm the ones we care about the most," Simon laid back on the bed, clasping his hands behind his head, "The feelings we shouldn't be having."

"Well," Rebecca turned over, moving further onto the bed and positioning herself on her stomach, "I just think about the people I do love, and know that, no matter how much I want the assassinator killed, it won't do me any good in the end. I'd lose everything over one killer…I wouldn't ever risk it."

"Not ever?" Simon propped his head up for a moment, waiting for her response.

Rebecca sighed, "Honestly, I can't be sure, but I'd hope never."

He nodded, resting his head back down on his hands.

Rebecca watched him as new thoughts swirled in her mind about decisions in the work place. Trying to avoid the thoughts from forcing their way in even further, Rebecca moved on to the more sensitive area of topics, "What about your brother?"

"What about him?" he closed his eyes.

"You said he's a part of what you were thinking about. Is something happening with him?" her voice became soft, quieting with each word.

Simon's hands moved to cover his face. He sighed heavily, "Can we not ruin a good day by talking about my freak of a brother."

Rebecca looked away, "That's fine. Just know," she turned back to him, moving one of her hands to rest of his chest, "I'm here for you. To talk, to listen, anything."

Simon nodded, "I know. You're a good person, Rebecca." _And I'm falling madly in love with you._

"Thanks," Rebecca smiled, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. She dropped her head into her hands to hide it.

"Oh, did my remark make Major Gordon blush?" Simon poked her side, laughing loudly.

Rebecca lifted her head, joining in his laughter. She shoved him playfully, "Shut up!"

Simon took this as a playful threat and rolled on top of her, pinning her to his mattress. "So, Gordon, are you as strong and tom boyish as you claim to be?"

Rebecca moved both hands to his shoulders, her grip tightening as she spoke, "I guess you're going to find out!"

She used her legs and pushed her body over, rolling Simon back onto his back, now in a compromising position on top of him.

Simon stared up at her, his heart beginning to pick up pace. _God, can't I just kiss you?_ His eyes found hers, watching to see what she would do next.

Rebecca stared intently back into his eyes, wondering the same thing. Seeing that they were getting nowhere, she leaned in to him, her lips hanging mere centimeters from his ear. In a soft whisper, she spoke, "Guess I'm stronger than you thought, huh?" _And, boy, are your muscles turning me on right now._

Chills ran down Simon's body_, _from the top of his head, all the way down to the tips of his toes. He felt paralyzed. He was now realizing what kind of affect this particular woman had on him, and boy was he enjoying it.

A/N: OH BOY! Just some cute fluff at the end there. I know you're all getting antsy and want some more mature rated business to happen between them, and trust me, it will, BUT we can't rush these things! AGAIN, let me know your thoughts on the first season finale AND ALSO what you thought of chapter 3!


	4. Sexual Release

A/N: I'm glad you all take such an interest in this pairing! :D by far, my favorite 3 Warning, this story will be getting more…"mature"…from here on out, so if you can't handle it, toodles! :D Read on, my lovelies! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AT THE END!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!...but I wish they were!

_Rebecca stared intently back into his eyes, wondering the same thing. Seeing that they were getting nowhere, she leaned in to him, her lips hanging mere centimeters from his ear. In a soft whisper, she spoke, "Guess I'm stronger than you thought, huh?" __And, boy, are your muscles turning me on right now._

_Chills ran down Simon's body__, __from the top of his head, all the way down to the tips of his toes. He felt paralyzed. He was now realizing what kind of affect this particular woman had on him, and boy was he enjoying it._

Rebecca pulled away from his ear, staring intently into Simon's eyes. Her hands were now resting just below his pectoral region, her touch gentle.

Simon, feeling more vulnerable than he had in months, moved his hands on top of hers, gripping them in his softly, "Rebecca?" His tone was quieter than usual, a seriousness taking over.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice matching his.

"Can I…"

But Simon never finished that statement. Excitement had taken over Rebecca, overwhelming feelings crawling to the surface. Her lips crashed down on his full force. Passion that had been building since the moment her eyes had met his was finally being released.

Simon hands slipped from hers and found their way to her lower back. He pressed Rebecca into him, taking in everything that was happening. In one quick movement, he rolled them over, now finding himself on top. He knelt on the bed, letting his upper torso rest against Rebecca's as he continued kissing her.

He moved from her lips, kissing along her jawline and down her neck. Upon reaching her collarbone, he began to suckle. Hearing her moans in response was almost enough to push him over the edge. Without his lips leaving her body for more than a few seconds, he had removed his own shirt and moved on to remove hers.

Rebecca took the initiative to help him, shoving him forward. She sat upright, tearing her tank top off in record time. After she had discarded it to the floor, she laid back down, pulling Simon with her.

The two fondled with each other for several more minutes before things got more heated. Rebecca's hands found the elastic band and started forcing them downward as far as she could. Simon removed them the rest of the way. In that moment, he stopped, pressing both hands into the mattress on each side of Rebecca. He looked directly into her eyes and asked in a sincere tone, "Are you sure you want to do this? We're risking our jobs here."

"Honestly," she brought one of her own hands to rest on his cheek, "I think you're worth it."

Simon leaned down, brushing his lips gently against hers, "I agree completely. I so am worth it."

Rebecca laughed, "Again, so full of yourself!"

Simon chuckled, "Ok, fine, what I meant was that I find you worth risking my job over as well. Happy?"

Rebecca grinned, "Very!"

Simon moved off the bed, but leaned forward, his hands resting on Rebecca's hips, "Lift your cute little ass."

"Only because you said it was cute," Rebecca found herself blushing some. To keep Simon from noticing, she did as he said, letting him focus on that rather than her face.

He slid her yoga pants slowly off her toned legs, letting his fingers run against his skin. Halfway down, he could feel goosebumps form against her skin. "Chilly?"

"A little, so hurry up!" she smiled.

Simon threw her pants next to her tank top and crawled back onto the bed, hovering over her again, "God, you are sexy!"

Rebecca's grin grew even wider, "I try my best!"

He laughed and then went back to kissing her collarbone, moving down her sternum until he reached her sports bra. Working together, the pair removed it. Simon continued his process of turning Rebecca on. He suckled lightly on each of her nipples. He felt them go hard in his mouth and this turned him on even more than he already was.

He felt his member start to grow and hearing Rebecca's moans only made him swell more. He moved past her belly button and reached her panties. He brought his hands to her inner thighs, massaging them as he moved further inward.

Rebecca's moans became louder and more consistent as Simon massaged his fingers against her wet panties.

Rebecca propped herself up on her elbows, one arm moving to Simon's face. She lifted his chin, "I'm ready."

Simon nodded, removing her panties. He then discarded his boxers, tossing them to the floor with everything else. "Do you want me to wrap it up?"

"Wow, that's a lovely way to ask about a condom," Rebecca laughed, shaking her head, "but no, I think we'll be ok!"

Simon nodded, "Alright, whatever you say!" He grabbed her legs and pulled her gently more towards the edge of the bed. He positioned her just right and grabbed his throbbing penis. He pressed it just outside her opening, "Let me know if you're uncomfortable, ok?"

Rebecca nodded, "I will."

He pressed slowly into her, her tightness enveloping him. He didn't go too far in before retreating. He didn't want to hurt her and was going to take this slowly unless given permission otherwise. Pressing in again, he went a little further. He continued this process, making sure Rebecca wasn't suffering in any way possible.

"Oh my god, Simon!" Rebecca tried to retain from shouting to the heavens how good she felt.

"Yeah…yeah…" Simon grunted as he pushed all the way into her.

Rebecca's hips bucked as he did so. Her petite body wasn't used to something so large invading a sensitive area. She took deep breaths, trying to get past the pressured pain that had made itself known. She felt relief as Simon pulled back out.

Just as he was pushing back in, a high pitched ring began echoing off the walls. Not too much later, another ring cried out in unison.

It was the doctors' emergency beepers.

"Oh, shit!" Simon pulled out of Rebecca, leaning over her to reach the pager on his nightstand. Rebecca mimicked him, rolling over to the side of the bed, reaching down to her pants. She grabbed the beeper, reading the message that had been sent.

"Are you freaking serious? Right now?" Rebecca huffed.

Simon grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, standing her up. He leaned down, lifting her chin to his. He spoke lightly, "We'll continue this later, alright love?" Waiting for no response, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Pulling away slowly, he whispered, "Now get dressed and get moving!"

Rebecca laughed, "Yes, sir!"

Soon, everything was back in order in Simon's housing unit. Rebecca had gotten dressed and ducked out the back of his place. Both were now headed in the direction of the Role 3 emergency room, acting as if nothing had happened…but both wore a grin that hadn't been present in years, a grin that stated they were in love.

THE END.

A/N: Didn't see those last two words coming, did you? Yeah, me either. But once I read over the last paragraph a few times, it just seemed right. Let me know what you thought of it all! :D Thanks for reading, and if I get enough requests, I'll think about posting a sequel! :D


End file.
